Até o Limite da Honra
by Nicka I
Summary: Após a pressão de uma senadora de idéias aparentemente feministas, uma oficial torna-se a única mulher em um grupo de treinamento para integrar um grupo de elite da Marinha Grega e durante esse treinamento terá de provar que pode suportar semanas de tortu
1. Chapter 1

**Até o Limite da Honra**

**Saint Seiya **pertence a Estúdios Caravan Pictures / First Independent Films, Ltd. / Hollywood Pictures / Largo Entertainment / Moving Pictures / Scott Free Productions / Trap-Two-Zero Productions, Inc. e Kurumada e Toei animation, respectivamente.

**Sinopse:**

Após a pressão de uma senadora de idéias aparentemente feministas, uma oficial torna-se a única mulher em um grupo de treinamento para integrar um grupo de elite da Marinha Grega e durante esse treinamento terá de provar que pode suportar semanas de tortura física e emocional, com poucos acreditando que ela possa vencer.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

**Até o Limite da Honra**

_by Nicka I _ Beta-Reader: Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo 1º: Alistamento**

_"Inscrições abertas para Marinha Real Helênica(1) e para o Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais Helênicos(2). Você que tem 18 anos ou mais aliste-se e ajude a defender o seu país!"_ – era o que dizia o comercial na televisão.

– "Eu já decidi o que eu vou fazer, mamãe. - disse a ruiva ao telefone.

– O que, querida? – perguntou uma senhora já idosa do outro lado da linha.

– Eu vou me alistar no corpo de fuzileiros navais.

– O QUE? Você enlouqueceu Marin? – disse a senhora ao sentir seu já debilitado coração acelerar em seu peito, enquanto sua pele tornava-se mais branca que o normal para seu traços orientais.

– Não. Meu pai foi um fuzileiro naval, meu avô também...

– É, e ambos morreram em combate.

– A idéia é essa, dar sua vida por seu país! – disse Marin em tom solene.

– Só que você não é grega e mulheres não são aceitas no corpo de fuzileiros navais.

– Eu me naturalizei grega no ano passado! E já está na hora de mudar esse pensamento machista da marinha.

– Marin, só uma vez na vida escute o que a sua mãe está lhe dizendo, não faça isso! Você vai acabar morrendo!

– A única certeza que se tem na vida é a de que um dia morreremos!

– Vai adiantar se eu implorar?

– Não mamãe, eu já estou decidida. Hoje mesmo vou fazer a minha inscrição. – disse Marin com firmeza.

– Então não me resta outra saída senão apoiá-la.

– Obrigada mamãe, eu sabia que você me entenderia.

_Um ano depois..._

Mais uma vez Marin adentrava aquela enorme sala e deparava-se com o mesmo oficial que a atendera das outras vezes e que, no momento, a encarava com uma expressão de enfado.

– Senhorita, há um ano eu digo-lhe a mesma coisa, a Marinha Real Helênica não aceita o alistamento de mulheres. – disse o oficial com uma expressão cansada.

– E há um ano eu respondo-lhe a mesma coisa, eu quero me alistar no Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais Helênicos e não na Marinha. – disse Marin

– Acontece que o Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais é um subgrupo da Marinha (3).

– Acontece que eu não vou desistir!

_Seis meses depois..._

Novamente Marin adentrava aquela mesma sala. _"Se esse bando de machistas acha que eu vou desistir, estão muito enganados!"_

– A senhorita não irá mesmo desistir?

– Não.

– Então aguarde um momento. – disse o atendente recolhendo a ficha de inscrição de Marin e se encaminhando a uma sala.

_Dentro da sala..._

– Entre. – respondeu um homem ao ouvir batidas na porta

– Senhor, é aquela mulher de novo.

– Ela ainda não desistiu?

– Não, parece que ela é dura na queda mesmo.

– Algum problema Almirante? – perguntou uma mulher que aparentava ter quarenta e poucos anos.

– Não senadora. É só uma mulher que, imagine a senhora, quer se alistar no Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais. – disse em tom de zombaria.

– Ela já esteve aqui outras vezes? – perguntou a mulher.

– Sim, ela tenta se alistar há exatamente um ano e meio. Porém, naturalmente, a inscrição dela é negada.

– Deixe que ela se inscreva. – ordenou a senadora.

– Perdão, eu acho que não a entendi bem.

– Entendeu sim, deixe que ela se inscreva e vejamos até aonde ela vai agüentar o treinamento.

– Mas as regras... – iniciou o Almirante, sendo imediatamente interpelado pela senadora.

– Devo lembrá-lo que meu pai foi Almirante e meu falecido marido também. Eu conheço muito bem o código da marinha e sei que não há regra nenhuma que especifique o fato de mulheres não poderem se alistar.

– Está certo, mas devo lembrá-la que eu sou um Almirante de frota(4) e devo satisfações ao meu superior.

– Deixe que do Almirante da Marinha(5) eu me encarrego.

– Como preferir, senhora. – disse, vencido. E virando-se para o rapaz que estava com a ficha de Marin, concluiu. – Aceite a inscrição dela.

– Sim senhor. - disse o rapaz ao se retirar.

_De volta ao posto de alistamento..._

– Sua inscrição foi aceita. Desejo-lhe boa sorte! - disse o rapaz estendendo a ela um documento que especificava tudo o que ela deveria fazer e o local onde deveria se apresentar, além de data e hora.

– Muito obrigada. – agradeceu Marin pegando o papel.

Continua...

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

1º capítulo bem morninho eu sei, mas já deu pra perceber que a Marin é uma mulher que não desiste fácil né?

Esta Fic é baseada no filme de mesmo nome que é estrelado por Demi Moore.

É importante destacar que eu estou usando parâmetros da Marinha Norte-Americana para escrever essa Fic, já que não existem muitos dados sobre a Marinha Real Helênica na Internet.

(1) Marinha Real Helênica: Nome dado a Marinha da Grécia

(2) Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais Helênicos: Eu nem sei se isso existe na Grécia, já que a pesquisa que eu fiz não dizia nada sobre isso.

(3) Na Marinha Americana o Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais é um segmento do serviço militar que apesar de ser separado dos outros opera sob o Departamento da Marinha tendo, assim, um estreito relacionamento com a Marinha.

(4) Almirante de Frota: É um cargo não atribuído desde a II Guerra Mundial, segundo cargo mais importante da marinha.

(5) Almirante da Marinha: É uma patente especial, posto mais importante da Marinha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Até o Limite da Honra**

_by Nicka I_

**Capítulo 2: Desentendimentos**

Depois de pegar sua inscrição, Marin foi para casa contar a "ótima notícia" ao seu namorado. Ao abrir a grande porta de madeira de sua casa, Marin deparou-se com a mesma cena que via todas as noites a três anos, Aiolia estava sentado no sofá trajando apenas o short de seu pijama azul claro.

- Amor, eu me alistei, isso não é o máximo? - disse radiante ao namorado, que ostentava uma cara de poucos amigos. (**N/A**: Aliás, poucos amigos não... com cara de mil inimigos isso sim!)

- É sim... é o máximo da loucura! - disse o loiro se levantando do sofá e encarando a namorada.

- Loucura por que? Você não é um oficial também?

- Sim, mas o fato de eu ser um oficial é muito diferente do fato de você se tornar uma oficial!

- Por que é diferente? Ahn? - disse Marin colocando as mãos na cintura, irritada.

- Porque é, oras! - disse Aiolia também irritado.

- Por que? Por que você é homem? Por isso Aiolia?

- Mulheres não se tornam marinheiras!

- E tão pouco eu quero me tornar uma! Eu me alistei no corpo de fuzileiros navais e não na marinha.

- Pior ainda!

- Sabe Aiolia, eu pensei que você me apoiaria, mas acho que eu estava errada, não é? - disse Marin encarando o namorado.

- Você não estava errada, eu te apoiaria sim, mas em outra situação. Você tem que entender que existem regras e...

- Então fique com as suas regras machistas e antiquadas! - disse Marin abrindo a porta de sua casa.

- Marin, você não vai acabar com um relacionamento de três anos por uma besteira, vai?

- Então é isso? O meu sonho pra você é uma besteira?

- Não foi isso o que eu disse e você sabe muito bem disso!

- Chega! Eu não quero mais saber das suas explicações. Aliás, não quero mais saber de você também. Vá embora! - disse Marin apontando para fora sem encará-lo.

- Você está obcecada por essa história. Abra os olhos Marin!

- Eu já os abri Aiolia, e antes não tivesse aberto, quem sabe assim eu não teria me decepcionado tanto com você! - disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Esqueça essa loucura, por favor... - disse Aiolia acariciando o rosto da namorada.

- A única coisa que eu estou querendo esquecer agora é esse seu pensamento preconceituoso! - e com um movimento rápido ela o empurrou para fora de casa e trancou a porta.

- MARIN! - gritou ele batendo na porta.

- VÁ EMBORA, EU JÁ DISSE! VOCÊ É COMO TODOS OS OUTROS HOMENS MACHISTAS E IGNORANTES QUE EXISTEM NO MUNDO!

- MARIN, ABRA ESTA PORTA!

- NÃO! SAIA DAQUI, EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ!

O barulho que se seguiu foi um muito conhecido: o som das travas da porta sendo fechadas e dos passos de Marin subindo as escadas.

- MARIN EU ESTOU AQUI FORA, A NOITE, NA GAROA, SEM CAMISA, SEM SEQUER UM PAR DE CHINELOS! - gritou ele.

- NÃO SEJA POR ISSO, TOMA AQUI SUAS ROUPAS! - gritou Marin da varanda de seu quarto enquanto jogava um bolo de roupas encima de Aiolia.

- OS CHINELOS... - gritou ele

- AQUI ESTÃO OS SEUS CHINELOS!

- Ai! Ai! - gemeu quando o par de chinelos o acertou.

- PASSAR BEM! - gritou a ruiva entrando em seu quarto para proteger-se da chuva que aumentava.

30 minutos depois...

Os raios e relâmpagos cortavam o céu escuro e Aiolia caminhava pela tempestade, trajando um blusão de moletom com a blusa de seu pijama por baixo, o short (**N/A**: short curtinho!) do pijama e um par de chinelos havaianas. (**N/A**: "Havaianas! Havaianas! Todo mundo usa". rsrs)

Depois de caminhar mais ou menos três quarteirões Aiolia parou em frente a uma grande casa que possuía um grande gramado, encaminhou-se até a porta e tocou a campainha.

- Quem é? - perguntou uma voz masculina de dentro da casa.

- A deusa Athena. - respondeu Aiolia sarcástico.

- Deusa Athena, pra que voz grossa? - disse o homem com um tom infantil, ao abrir a porta.

- É pra você me ouvir melhor! - respondeu Aiolia.

- Deusa Athena, pra que essa feiúra? - continuou no mesmo tom.

- Pra ser mais bonito que você!

- Deusa Athena, pra que essas mão tão grandes?

- Pra quebrar a sua cara se você não me deixar entrar logo! - respondeu Aiolia cerrando os punhos.

- Pode entrar, mas já vou avisando que você não vai me comer não! Porque eu sou MACHO! - respondeu o homem dando passagem para Aiolia, que ao entrar parou a sua frente, tocou uma das mãos em seu ombro e disse:

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, minha mãe me ensinou a não comer porcaria!

- Você vem até a minha casa me chamar de porcaria? Eu vou te colocar pra fora seu grego quebrador de pratos!

- Relaxa e fecha a porta, italiano escandaloso!

Depois de fechar a porta o homem de cabelos e olhos azuis virou-se para Aiolia e perguntou.

- Por que você está todo molhado?

- Sabe o que é Gio, é que eu tive uma crise de insônia aí resolvi fazer um cooper noturno no meio de um temporal, pra ver se conseguia ficar com sono. - disse sarcástico.

- Então, você está molhado da chuva... - disse Giovanni

- Não, é de suor! - respondeu Aiolia novamente sarcástico.

- Ha, ha, ha, muito engraçado você. – disse em tom irônico

- Eu estou perguntando isso porque eu pensei que você tivesse vindo de carro. – prosseguiu.

- Bem que eu queria ter vindo de carro, mas a Marin me pôs para fora de casa e a chave do carro ficou na mesinha de centro da sala.

- Então, quer dizer que a ruiva te colocou no olho da rua só de pijama no meio de um temporal.

- Mais ou menos... ela também me deu um par de havaianas.

- Você está ficando muito mole Aiolia. No seu lugar eu teria socado a ruiva até matá-la.

- Eu imaginei que você diria algo do tipo. Você sempre foi muito sanguinário Giovanni.

- Eu sempre fui macho, isso sim! Mulher nenhuma NUNCA faria isso comigo.

- Está bem, mas... você não teria uma roupa seca para me emprestar não?

- Claro, sobe lá no meu quarto e pode pegar o que você quiser no armário.

- Obrigado, é só por hoje mesmo, amanhã eu vou buscar as minhas coisas lá em casa e te devolvo as suas. Mas tem uma coisa, eu preciso de uma cueca seca e não pretendo usar uma cueca já usada.

- Na segunda gaveta do meu armário tem uma embalagem fechada que _mia mamma_ me mandou da Itália. É só você pegar uma. - respondeu Giovanni

- Está bem. - respondeu Aiolia a medida que começava a subir as escadas para o quarto.

- Ah, tem mais uma coisa...

- O que? - perguntou Aiolia.

- Fica com a cueca pra você. Eu não vou querer usar uma cueca que outro macho usou.

10 minutos depois...

- Obrigado pelas roupas.

- Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Mas eu não vejo a hora de ir pegar logo as minhas.

- Por que? Você não gostou do meu estilo? - disse Giovanni fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Não, eu nunca tive nada contra roupas pretas com estampa de caveira, mas é que... a cueca ficou muito apertada! - disse Aiolia rindo.

- Filho da p***! Deve estar é folgada isso sim!

- Não está não, eu estou me sentindo um "passarinho na gaiola".

E assim a noite foi indo, embora Aiolia estivesse dizendo besteiras e aparentemente se divertindo com seu amigo, a cabeça do leonino estava em uma certa ruiva, agora oficial do batalhão de fuzileiros navais helênicos.

A noite de Marin não correu muito diferente, ficou ao telefone falando com Aiolos, que além de seu cunhado era seu melhor amigo, e chorando pelo resto da noite por causa de um certo loiro.

**#######Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Até o Limite da Honra**

_By Nicka I_

**Capítulo3**_: _**Milo, Cerberus e... finalmente Marin!**

No dia seguinte Aiolia acordou com um pulo e sentou-se. Olhou em volta e constatou que a noite passada não havia sido um sonho, pois jazia no sofá da sala de estar de seu amigo.

- Achei que você não fosse levantar daí nunca mais! – disse Giovanni segurando uma caneca de café fumegante encostado ao batente da porta de sua cozinha.

- Que horas são?

- Umas dez horas da manhã, por aí.

- O que? Porque você não me acordou? Eu estou atrasado!

- Eu sou só o seu anfitrião temporário e não a sua mãe! Você já está grandinho o suficiente para saber das suas responsabilidades!

- Ah, para de palhaçada! Cadê meu chinelo? (**N/A:** Chineloooo! Cadê o chineloooo?)

Finalmente Aiolia encontra seu chinelo e corre em direção a porta da casa do amigo.

- Valeu por ter me deixado ficar. Depois eu volto pra devolver as suas roupas e essa cueca que não me serve.

- Ah, cai fora daqui logo! – Giovanni abriu a porta e atirou o amigo porta a fora.

"É impressão minha ou está se tornando muito comum as pessoas me porem para fora de casa?" – Aiolia pensou consigo mesmo enquanto corria em direção a sua casa. Durante o percurso encontrou Milo.

- Ta indo pra onde vestido de Giovanni? – brincou Milo ao abaixar o vidro de seu carro.

- To indo pra casa. – Aiolia continuava correndo ao lado do carro.

- Ah, ta... Nossa que susto, pensei que estivesse indo pra alguma convenção do tipo Anime Friends, onde só se faz cosplay do Giovanni. Você com certeza ganharia o prêmio, exceto por estar usando chinelos.

- Há, muito engraçado. Agora será que você pode me dar uma carona até em casa, ou vai me deixar aqui correndo do lado do seu carro o caminho todo.

Milo ponderou por alguns instantes, retirando a mão direita do volante de seu carro e fingindo coçar o queixo.

- Milo! – o louro, parecia revoltado.

- Está bem, entra aí. – Milo parou o carro e Aiolia jogou-se para dentro pela porta traseira mesmo.

- Agora anda logo porque eu estou atrasado.

- Ta me achando com cara de "Jarbas"?

- Anda logo! – os olhos azuis esverdeados cintilaram revoltosos, então Milo encarou o amigo em sem mais gracinhas tratou de correr para deixá-lo em casa.

- Pronto, está entregue. Recordações aquela ruiva espetáculo que você pega. Aliás, porque você não estava em casa junto com ela?

- Depois eu te explico. – disse Aiolia saltando de dentro do carro na calçada de casa.

"_Nossa, deve estar atrasado mesmo, nem me deu um soco quando falei da ruiva." – pensou_ Milo.

- Milo! – chamou Aiolia.

Milo deu ré no carro.

- O que?

- Agora eu to sem tempo, mas pode aguardar, depois eu vou te socar por ter falado daquele jeito da Marin!

- Ok. – Milo tratou de acelerar seu carro e sair de lá rapidinho antes que o leonino reconsiderasse a parte do "depois".

Aiolia caminhou até o portão de casa, que estava fechado, e encarou a casa por alguns minutos. Tudo parecia quieto, então decidiu entrar pelo portão dos fundos, pois não tinha a chave do portão da frente e o de trás Marin sempre esquecia de fechar.

Chegando aos fundos da casa Aiolia avistou o pequeno portão de madeira, havia um pequeno papel preso nele, logo reconheceu a letra de Marin, no papel dizia: "Não só tranquei como troquei as fechaduras. P.S: Não ouse pular o portão!"

- Ah, ta...

Aiolia deu um pulo e agarrou-se facilmente a parte superior do portão, então pôs seu pé esquerdo sobre a maçaneta e com um impulso chegou ao outro lado do portão onde havia um outro bilhete.

"Você é muito teimoso! Eu disse para não pular o portão! P.S: CUIDADO COM O CACHORRO! Isto é, não o machuque eu terá de se ver comigo!"

Logo Aiolia ouviu o rosnado forte atrás de sí e virou-se lentamente para encarar o enorme Dobermann negro de dentes e olhos brilhantes que salivava em posição de ataque.

- Calminha, Cerberus. – disse Aiolia erguendo as mãos pacificamente para o cachorro, que parecia nem reconhecer o gesto.

Aiolia resolveu analisar a situação, talvez desse tempo de correr até o pé de Dios Pyros_**(1)**_ e subir até a varanda de seu quarto. Sem pensar muito mais Aiolia pendeu seu corpo para a esquerda, fazendo com que o cachorro fosse para aquele lado e em seguida correu para a direta rezando aos deuses para que chegasse a árvore antes de ser apanhado pelo cachorro. Aiolia eu a volta pela lateral da casa tendo o cão em seu encalço e conseguiu agarrar-se á árvore diante d varanda de seu quarto, a escalou rapidamente enquanto o cão tentava fazer o mesmo sem muito sucesso, subiu em um dos galhos que estava mais perto da varanda e pulou.

Estando finalmente a salvo do cachorro entrou no quarto e revirou o armário em busca de sua farda, não a encontrou em lugar algum do quarto e então correu pelas escadas até a sala, lá logo avistou suas roupas sobre o encosto do sofá que estava virado na posição contrária a si.

- Graças aos Deuses! – Aiolia correu até o sofá e surpreendeu-se ao notar que Marin jazia deitada no mesmo, ela dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça sobre uma almofada e em seus braços havia um de seus blusões de moletom que a ruiva apertava contra si inconscientemente.

A cena fez Aiolia esquecer-se de todo o resto, nada mais importava, o batalhão de fuzileiros navais, o quartel, sua patente... nada, nada além daquela jovem e bela mulher oriental que parecia ter sentido sua falta tanto quanto ele sentira a dela na noite passada. Foi horrível tatear aquele sofá durante a noite e não ter aquele corpo aparentemente frágil para abraçar. Então com cuidado deu a volta no sofá e pegou a mulher ainda adormecida em seus braços levando-a para o quarto.

Com cuidado pôs a mulher sobre a cama e observou ela virar-se e abraçar o travesseiro murmurando seu nome enquanto dormia. Aiolia sentou na outra beirada da cama e pegou o telefone.

"_- Base do corpo da armada__**(2)**__ da marinha helênica." – respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha._

"_- Bom dia, aqui quem fala é capitão de mar e guerra__**(3)**__ Aiolia, eu gostaria de falar com o_ _contra-almirante__**(4)**__ Saga."_

_- "Sim, só um momento senhor."_

_- "Tudo bem."_

_- "Contra-almirante Saga."_

_- "Oi Saga."_

_-"Ah, oi Aiolia, o que houve não te vi hoje no café?"_

_- "Ontem eu tive uns problemas e acabei tomando a maior chuva, resultado, peguei uma gripe_ _daquelas."_

_-"Certo, fique em casa e descanse, meu irmão cuidará de tudo para você. Além do que acho que ninguém está planejando uma guerra no momento."_

_- "Obrigado."'_

_-"Ora, amigos são para estas coisas não é? Melhoras. Tchau."_

_-"Tchau e obrigado novamente." – Aiolia desligou _

- Você não vai trabalhar hoje?

Aiolia assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Marin.

- Não.

- Por que?

- Eu estou doente.

- Você? Mas você nunca fica doente.

- Mas hoje estou. – disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito como uma criança.

Marin aproximou-se e tocou a face do leonino que de fato estava mais quente do que deveria.

- Oh, eu sinto muito. Você deve estar chateado por não poder ir, eu sei que você adora o seu trabalho. – disse com pesar.

- E pelo visto você o adora tanto quanto eu.

- Não vamos discutir mais sobre isso, por favor, eu não quero mais brigar com você.

- Certo, não vamos mais brigar mesmo, até porque se ser um fuzileiro é o que você quer então eu apoio você.

- Como é? – Marin estava confusa e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Marin, olhe bem para os meus olhos. – disse pegando as mãos dela e apertando-as sobre seu peito.

- Estou olhando. – disse meio perdida na beleza daqueles olhos que cintilavam como chamas.

- O que você vê Marin?

- Brilho.

- Meu olhos só brilham assim quando estou com você, este é o reflexo do amor que eu sinto. Eu sempre soube que você é bem maluquinha e sempre te amei desse jeito, então se você quer se meter nessa "missão kamikaze" eu estarei do seu lado para o que der e vier, mas antes eu gostaria de saber uma coisa.

- Diga.

- Marin...

- Sim? – os olhos da ruiva abriram-se diante da curiosidade, pois nunca havia visto Aiolia naquela postura, parecia um pouco preocupado e sem jeito embora soubesse que parte do rubor nas faces dele fosse pela febre.

- Você quer se casar comigo?

- É claro! – a jovem pulou sobre o colo de Aiolia cobrindo-o de beijos.

- Nossa, não pensei que você fosse aceitar assim tão de cara.

- Eu já até moro com você. A diferença é que agora nós poderemos ter um filho.

- Calma lá! Você será um oficial, não é tão fácil assim ter um filho.

- Ah, não? – disse com descrença.

- Não.

- Eu vou te mostrar que é. – então Marin pulou sobre Aiolia fazendo-o cair deitado na cama e começou a beijá-lo enquanto tirava sua camisa.

- Ah, essa parte é fácil. – brincou ele entre o beijo dela.

- Mas espere ai. – Disse Marin sentada sobre ele.

- O que?

- Porque isso agora?

- Como assim?

- Nós já estamos juntos há três anos, porque só agora você veio querer se casar? Aiolia, se isso for um artifício para tentar me impedir de...

- Ora, deixe de ser paranóica! Eu já disse que apoio você você, embora ainda ache que é loucura. Eu já vinha procurando o momento certo para fazer o pedido, além do que você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você passar três meses em treinamento lá na puta que pariu com um monte de macho em volta sem nenhum anel gigante no dedo para mostrar que você tem...

- Dono? – a japonesa estreitou os olhos.

- Um compromisso sério com um homem que te ama muito mais que a própria vida e que por um simples acaso é o primeiro capitão de mar e guerra do corpo da armada e pode muito bem acabar com qualquer desgraçado que se ponha entre ele e a nova oficial do corpo de fuzileiros navais já que é amigo de longa data do almirante de esquadra_**(5)**_ da marinha.

- Certo, vamos deixar isso pra lá.

- É, afinal de contas temos coisa muito mais importante a fazer. Aliás, onde estávamos mesmo?

- Ah, não lembro. – Marin fez charme.

- Acho que você ia me provar que é fácil ter um filho.

- Ah, é era isso mesmo!

- Então vem cá que eu te ajudo com os "testes de comprovação" da sua tese. - então Aiolia virou mudando a posição dos dois e fiando sobre Marin.

- Sim, senhor, capitão!

Aiolia riu já com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**Capítulo flufy para a Marin poder se apresentar na marinha mais relaxada. XD

Vamos a cessão de esclarecimentos:

_**(1)**_Dios Pyros: Árvore com cerca de 15 a 30 metros muito comum na Grécia conhecida pelos gregos antigos como Dios Pyros (trigo de Zeus).

Possui folhas brilhantes, ovais com extremidades pontiagudas de cerca de 5-15cm de comprimento e 3-6 cm de largura, as flores são pequenas, esverdeadas e os frutos tem poupa suculenta, amarelos quando maduros com cerca de 1-2cm de diâmetro e sementes de pele fina.

_**(2)**_Os militares da marinha brasileira são divididos em dois grupos: 1º Fusileiros; 2º Marujos da Armada

_**(3)**_Capitão de mar e guerra: _No corpo da armada_ ele comanda os navios de grande porte, como os porta-aviões por exemplo.

_No corpo de fuzileiros _ele capitaneia uma base, espécie de quartel-general que centraliza as atividades de apoio ao combate em determinada área.

_**(4)**_ Contra-almirante: Embarcações e aeronaves do país todo são divididas em três forças: a força de superfície (navios), a força aeronaval (helicópteros e aviões) e a força de submarinos. Na força da armada cada força é comandada por um contra-almirante.

No corpo de fuzileiros ele pode comandar distritos (regiões geográficas) menos estratégicos. O 6º Distrito Naval, formado por Mato Grosso e Mato Grosso do Sul, é dirigido por um contra-almirante.

_**(5)**_Almirante de esquadra: Apesar de fazer parte do corpo de fuzileiros comanda o corpo da armada também. É o mais alto posto da Marinha, escolhido diretamente pelo presidente da República. Ele comanda os oito distritos navais do país. O posto de almirante, imediatamente superior, só existe em época de guerra.

Ufa! Acabaram as explicações.

Eu estava bem sumida porque não estava conseguido conciliar todas as minhas tarefas, mas agora o ânimo está voltando.

Minha Beta ta ocupada últimamente (mas eu perdoo ela, faculdade é phoda msm!), então desculpem os erros de português.

Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram e aos que não comentaram também.


End file.
